Outtakes for Why Alarm Clocks Were Invented
by Mads-hatter-15
Summary: Becuase,well, it was never specified how Isabelle found out about Alecbeing gay. Or how their first kiss went. Or their first date. Or the first time they spent the night together. Outtakes for my other story Why Alarm Clocks Were Invented, but can be read as a series of unrelated one-shots
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I think I'm slowly starting to get the hang of this. This has now turned into a series of one shots of Alec and Magnus's relationship. To any of you who will ask the inevitable: no I will not be covering the events in COLS. I'm sorry if you wanted to see that but I don't like that C.C did that even though I love her so….I'm going to close my eyes to that page and pretend it never happened. At least in here. Oh, I'm going to ignore the short story she wrote (kissed) to for the purposes of this story. You'll see….

Disclaimer: I do not own the series. I just bend the characters to my will. Mwahahaha. Oh don't worry, ill be nice….besides I think I'd have some angry shadowhunters and a warlock after me if I wasn't*looks over shoulder in fear*

Important info for this chapter: Alec and Magnus have been dating for a few months now. They haven't told anyone. And Magnus has also devised a way to get into the institute. He won't share his info though. Damn, there goes that plan. Oh and for reasons unexplained by the ever helpful author (heehee)they are both horney as hell.

And without further ado….oh look bird!...focus mads focus….sorry and now without further ado, my story:

Opening the door to my room, I let my boyfriend, Magnus in. I shut the door firmly behind me, so I could be sure no one would see what was about to happen and wouldn't disturb us-I hoped. Then he pulled me in for a kiss and all my worries melted into those lips. I kissed him back and lightly pulled, pushing him toward the bed. He got the message and pulled us close, before turning me around and pushing me down so that I was underneath him.

Soon after that, my shirt hit the floor as he began to explore my sharply defined 6-pack with his long fingers, leaving trails of fire in his wake. Liking it I moaned and pulled his shirt over his head, expertly miring his hands movements on his own his own rock hard chest. Then something- I have no idea what it was-told me just what to do to get the most response out of Magnus.

Before my door started to open of course. Since my lips had only reached the base of his throat, I simply stopped sucking on the tender skin and rested my forehead on his, wondering what to do.

Well I had considered coming out to my family tonight, so why not go about it in a way that leaves basically no questions?

Before I could mentally talk myself out of it, I twined my fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. I felt his heart quicken at the kiss, the fact that I wasn't making any moves to hide our relationship proving to him in a small way that I was getting over my fear of telling people I was gay; his kiss back telling me that he was happy and was willing to help in any way he could, even if it meant distracting me while I came of the closet.

His job was being done so successfully I almost didn't notice who was at the door until my sister screamed in shock. Damn it. I'd been half hoping it would be my parents. But oh, well, beggars can't be choosers. I pulled away from Magnus and looked at the door, into the horrified face of my sister, Isabelle. Briefly I wondered if the look of horror was because of what she was seeing- two guys caught in a pretty heavy make-out session- or the fact that she had walked in on _me_ in the middle of a obviously heated make-out session, albeit with another guy. Isabelle's face was turning a bright red, so I assumed the latter and quickly de-tangled myself from my sweet boyfriend who was looking downright petrified. Poor guy. But I have to admit,my swister just has that affect on people. Treading carefully, I walked to my sister, leaving my shirt off. I didn't mind, she'd seen me shirtless plenty of times during training. "Iz," I said waking toward her, "are you okay?"

"Alec," she stuttered before regaining control of her voice. She was above all a shadowhunter after all, "Alec. I was just stunned is all. I mean I came in here to ask if you had time to train and find you …..With Magnus Bane of all people…"

Indignantly, my boyfriend cut her off before she could finish, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "just that I never pictured my brother as gay in the first place-though looking back on it I should have seen this coming- and even if I did picture him as gay….I guess I just wouldn't picture him with someone so….open, since he's so reserved." My other half, as I like to privately think of him, looked opened mouthed at my sister. I pinched my lips to keep from smiling. But I couldn't help but feel bad for him though. My sister, much as I love her, again, has that affect on people.

Clearing my throat I regained Isabelle's attention. "So, in answer to your question, sister dearest, no I cannot train right now," She laughed a little at the formal tone I typically only reserved for clave meetings, "but Izzy, if you want to talk we can talk later." Hoping she caught the double meaning in my words. Thankfully she did.

"Yeah, okay I can take a hint. And we WILL be talking later about this."

As my sister who I'd never fully appreciated until that moment walked away, Magnus called, "by the way chickadee, I love your jeans."She turned around smiled for a second, said thanks and walked away, giving her hips a bit of a more pronounced swish as she disappeared.

Grinning, I pushed Magnus so I was on top of him as the door swung shut. "Now where were we?" I asked seductively.

Later I went into my sister's room. She sat primly at her vanity. This set off warning bells but I ignored them and walked seemingly fearless into her room.

"So, uh , I'm going to guess you have questions about what you saw?" Isabelle nodded, "okay fire away Iz."

"How long have you known?"

"A while," I admitted uncomfortably.

Izzy pursed her lips, "Okay. Are you gay? Or bi-sexual? Or what?"

"Gay." I said confidently.

"Are you dating Magnus?"

"Yes…"

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Err..About two months, maybe three."

"What?"she screeched. "you don't know how long you've been dating him?"

"Not really," I said, "Magnus usually likes to take care of those things."

"So then, he's the girl in the relationship?"

"Izzy, Neither of us is the girl. That's how being gay works." Speechless, she turned toward me, but instead of getting angry she just burst out laughing. "What?"I asked. In response, she just shooed me away, still laughing. As i walked i heard her saying something about a party in a few days at Magnus's.

Woman. I swear.

A/N:oh Alec I'm sure all the guys sympathize with you! oh, and I'm going to be a butt-head here and say no more chapters until I get like 10 more reviews and some more ideas(I do have the next few chapters already written though) or situations you guys want me to put them in:) shouldn't be to hard:) love you all who are reading this:)


	2. Part two

A/N: Okay, seriously guys the only reason you're getting this one is because it stems from the last one. But I'm not posting anymore until I get at least 10 reviews. I know I know I sound like a review snob, however I can't write if I don't know what you guys think (flames are welcome-they make my writing better ) or what it is you guys want to see. Plus reviews= love and I need some of that right now. So pretty please with sugar on top review with what you want to see or even just to tell me you like the story. And yes I do have the next few chapters written so hurry and you might get a taste of what their first kiss was like-in my world. Also you might get some smut if enough people ask for it, so come on you dirty minded people! I know your curious to see what I've come up with!

Disclaimer: remember this is my world people ;) so I'm really just kidnapping the two for a while *Alec and Magnus look up from there spot in my closet and nod, terrified, though I have no idea why;)*

Important info for this chapter: continuation of last chapter. Takes place a few minutes after the last one.

"Alec?" I heard my sister's voice from my spot on my bed.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning around.

"I have one more question, but you startled me so much I didn't get to ask it."

"Yeah, what's on your mind Iz?"

"How did you and Magnus even meet?"

I laughed a little bit, "It's a funny story actually…." I smiled as I relived the memory.

_I had been trying to get away from yet another of Isabelle's schemes to try and drag me to a club. I don't like clubs. Or any place with a lot of people, actually. Everyone who knows me knows this and respects it. Everyone, it seems, except for my sister. So when she tried to get me to go with her, I knew I had to get out of it, I just needed to figure out how. Thinking quickly I decided that my best bet would be to say I was already busy and hope that she didn't ask to many questions. So I told her I was supposed to meet somebody, dressed in the clothes Isabelle had laid out on my bed, and walked out the door like I had some place to go. Keeping up appearances, I walked down a few blocks before I came to a club door. I could tell it was a gay bar. _

_ Briefly I thought about turning around and leaving, until I saw a man walk from the other side of the street and into the bar. He was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He was taller then I was-at least 6" to my 5"10'- had tan skin that hinted at Asian heritage, had spiked black hair, and was covered in what appeared to be glitter, I couldn't tell from this far away. All I knew was that there was absolutely no way in hell this guy was anything close to straight. My heart skipped a beat and even though my brain told me to walk away now, my heart urged me to learn more. This time I decided to listen to my heart. _

_ This is how I found myself in a gay bar dancing with possibly the hottest guy I had ever seen. Later I learned that his name was Magnus. Once I'd gotten a close look at his eyes, I'd noticed that the pupils were slits, almost like cat eyes. Keeping my curiosity inside, I studied his body as he moved with me, appraising my body to. _

_ Like a switch had been thrown in my head, I suddenly pieced together in my mind that there was no way he could be human. When I looked into his eyes some more, I noticed he had come to the same conclusion that I had-that I wasn't fully human. _

_ "Nephiliam?" he asked, as if surprised one of my kind had showed up here, "what are you doing here?"_

_ "Same thing as you are, Warlock, meeting other gay people." At this the correctly dubbed warlock did a double take. "What?" I asked._

_ "I've never heard of a gay shadowhunter," he confessed, "and trust me I've had plenty of time to meet one." Wearily I shrugged, but continued dancing. Smirking, he just shook his head before beginning to grind up against me like some of the other couples were doing._

_ Next thing I know, I'm sitting next to him at a table, just sitting there talking like I'd never imagined I could do. And you know what? I enjoyed it. I liked sitting next to this sparkly man and just talking about random things, without a care in the world. I felt safe too. What was that about? _

_ Before I knew it, it was time to leave and a table full of empty drink cups sat in between us. Mumbling a goodbye I got up and left, stumbling a little. Laughing a bit, Magnus helped me up and out the door. Thanking him I walked down the street to the institute. _

_ When I stumbled past the door, I noticed that my parents were in their bedroom, with my little brother Max. Good. I'd missed them, and when Max was around everyone relaxes a bit. Cheerfully I walked into their room and hugged them all. I knew my parents recognized the scent of alcohol on my breath and were surprised-I don't make a habit of drinking- however neither of them said anything, and I was grateful. Thinking of the man I had met earlier, I realized that I would have to tell my family I was gay soon. I just didn't know when or how. _

_ That's when the brilliant thought that I could just do it right now, while I had the courage, hit me. Looking down at my brother I felt a rush of affection for him. It was selfish of me to keep this inside, so why did I? Tears streamed down my face as the strength of this hit me._

_ My tears must have freaked out my brother because he asked me what was wrong. I told him I was fine but that there was something important I had to tell him. Wisely, he nodded and asked what it was. _

_At this point, the puking started. Damn it. I was so never going to this again. It was hell. _

_I vowed never to tell my parents, either._

When I finished telling her my sister groaned, "So that's what that was about. I never quite understood it. Doesn't explain how you and Magnus ended up together though."

"Oh, that," I said laughing, "When he helped me up, after I stumbled, he slipped his number in my pocket. I called him the next day."

Isabelle, nodded, remembering how secretive her brother had become with his phone and spending a lot more time locked up in his room alone, after what the family called "The drunken episode." 

At least now she had an explanation.

A/N: to reiterate I will NOT be posting another piece to this story until I get 10 reviews. This is because at this point I know people are reading it, but, I don't know what they think of it or ideas they have for one shots, because quite frankly I'm all out. So please please review and let me know (Flames are welcomed with enthusiasm cuz they make my writing better!) oh I'm also posting something for the Kane Chronicles, so be on the lookout for it.

Also I'm still looking for a beta, so if any of you are up to the task of receiving these things at random times and most likely helping me through mini-panic attack episodes I may have about my writing, feel free to tell me in a review(Yes I do read them all) or PM me to tell me

Love to all,

-mads


End file.
